Sasori Sad Love Story
by Ryuuta
Summary: Sasori ngerasa hari Valentine adalah hari yang paling naas buat doi. Why? Let's hear his story...


**Sasori's Sad Love Story**

Summary : Sasori ngerasa hari Velentine adalah hari yang paling naas buat doi. Why? Let's hear his story…

Disclaimer : Akatsuki punya Masashi Kishimoto, original cerita boleh minjem dari W.Y

**Oke… Oke… Kali ini aku make Akatsuki dalam fic-ku. Wuehehe… Entah kenapa aku bangga bikin Akatsuki yang kriminil abiz jadi OOC banget. Sekarang aku kalo ngeliat Akatsuki aja malah kayak ngeliat grup pelawak, bukannya grup ninja pelarian ato sejenisnya. Pengaruh FanFic, kali… Simaklah cerita Akatsuki yang jauh dari kata keren in! sfx : Bedug Idul Fitri -wew-**

(o.O)

14 Februari, hari kasih sayang yang dinanti semua orang. Terutama orang-orang yang lagi dimabuk asmara -halah!-

Di markas Akatsuki yang jauh dari kata layak untuk ditinggali, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang lagi ngelapin boneka super guede. Dialah Akasuna no Sasori.

Semua anggota Akatsuki lagi pergi.

Pein n Konan jelas kencan. Kisame ke SeaWorld nyamperin gebetannya, ikan duyung. Itachi balik ke Konoha buat ngasih hadiah ke baka-outoto-nya. Hidan lagi ngaji ama ustadzah baru yang cantik. Kakuzu ke bank buat nge-date ama duit. Zetsu janjian ama Sumanti. Tobi ama Deidara lagi nyari cewek di Shibuyagakure -maksa!-

Sasori sebenernya juga lagi kencan, tapi sama Hiruko -hahaha-.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 16.00, Tobi n Deidara balik. Mereka Cuma nemuin Sasori di sana.

"Belom pada pulang ya, Danna, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Hn," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Senpai kok ga ngerayain Valentine? Ga punya cewek, ya?" tebak Tobi tepat sasaran.

Glek! Sasori terdiam.

"Iya, Danna, un! Kok Danna ga keluar sih, un? Ato janjian di markas, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Eng..enggak!" Jawab Sasori gagap.

"Jadi senpai beneran ga punya cewek?"

"Siapa bilang?!"

Tadi Danna bilang sendiri, un!"

"Kalian juga ga punya cewek, kan?!" Sasori balas memojokkan Tobi n Deidara.

"Jangan salah, Danna, un! Kita dapet cewek kok, un! Ya kan Tobi, un?"

"Bener, senpai! Walopun Deidara-senpai dapetnya cowok melulu,"

Tobi sukses tepar setelah dihajar Deidara.

"Jangan-jangan Sasori no Danna beneran jomblo nih?" ejek Deidara.

"Wah, Sasori jomblo! Masa kalah ama gue?" Kisame yang baru datang ikutan ngejek.

"Gue kalah ama Hiu? Apa kata dunia? Lagian gue ga doyan ama ikan duyung!" Sasori mencibir.

"Trus, cewek Sasori-senpai mana?"

"Gue ga butuh cewek!" tandas Sasori.

"Jangan-jangan elo yaoi ya, Sas?! Yaoi itu dosa lho!" Hidan ikutan nimbrung.

"Yaoi kepala, lo! Gue normal tau! Gue cuma ga butuh Valentine!" Sasori ngomong ampe muncrat.

"Untung Tobi pake topeng," Tobi yang ada di depan Sasori bersyukur.

"Kau memang beruntung, Nak!" Zetsu yang nongol dari tembok menimpali.

"Ato lo masih trauma ama insiden Valentine Deidara?" tebak Itachi yang juga udah datang dengan luka di sekujur tubuh gara-gara dihajar ANBU Konoha.

Sasori meludah, Deidara mendelik.

**Flash Back…**

Hari itu hari Valentine. Seperti ritual valentine kebayakan, mereka yang lagi dimabuk asmara pada ngasih kado. Ga terkecuali Sasori.

Ini Valentine pertama Deidara di Akatsuki. Dari kemarin Dei agak ga nyaman ama tingkah Sasori yang kayaknya ngeliatin dia mulu.

Pas Hari Valentine-nya, Sasori dengan segenap perasaan bilang 'aishiteru' sambil ngasih boneka bentuk Deidara yang maniiisss banget ke Deidara. Kontan, Deidara yang cowok tulen ngamuk-ngamuk udah 'ditembak' ama Sasori.

Dasarnya, Sasori emang belom tau kalo Deidara itu cowok. Dia nekat aja bilang suka ke Deidara yang manis itu -ditendang Deidara-. Setelah diamuk Deidara, Sasori jadi patah ati. Namanya juga cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Setelah seminggu, barulah Sasori tau kalo Deidara cowok. Itu pun setelah ga sengaja doi ngeliat jakunnya Dei -ngopy bagian Yuki-chan. Jadi makin keliatan kalo Author ga kreatip-. Dia jadi ga patah ati lagi, tapi jadi ilfeel ama cewek n Valentine.

**End…**

"Bukan gara-gara itu goblok!" Sasori naik kelas, eh, naik pitam.

Semua hening.

"Ya.. yang itu sedikit, sih..," sambung Sasori kemudian.

Semua ngakak -minus Deidara yang masih sewot inget kejadian norak itu- ampe guling-guling.

"Kalian ja'at banget sih jadi temen!" bentak Sasori lagi.

"Ja..jadi..itu..ala.. san elo.. ilfeel ama.. cewek..?" Tanya Pein di sela tawanya. -a/n : semua Akatsuki udah balik-

"Gue kan bilang itu sedikit!"

"Trus, yang banyak apaan dong?!" tanya Konan yang masih menggelepar-gelepar.

Muka Sasori merah padam. Dia malu banget buat nyeritain kisahnya dulu.

"Ayolah Sasori, ceritain! Ntar utang lo gue potong 1 ryo, deh!" Kakuzu ikutan.

Karena tergiur tawaran Kakuzu -wew-, Sasori pun akhirnya bercerita..

**Begini Ceritanya…** sfx : suara jantung berdegup

Hari itu, tanggal 12 Februari, Sasori diajak Chiyo-baasan jalan-jalan ke Iwa. Soalnya Chiyo-baasan dapet orderan bikin boneka badut. Pas itu Sasori masih 7 tahunan. Sasori ngerasa bosen nungguin neneknya bikin badut di rumah kliennya.

"Nek, Sasori main, ya?" Tanya Sasori sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hati-hati, Sasori! Kamu mainnya di sekitar taman aja, ya?" nasehat Chiyo-baasan.

Sasori kecil mengangguk girang sambil berlari ke arah taman yang tak jauh dari situ.

Sasori berjalan di taman yang ramai anak kecil. Dia tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Dasar anak kecil," gumam Sasori -hello? Lo juga masih kecil, kan?-

Sasori berjalan santai sambil bergumam ga jelas. Tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang terjatuh dari ayunan.

Tidak ada yang membantunya berdiri. Semua anak seolah ga melihat anak kecil itu. Sasori yang merasa iba langsung mendekati anak itu.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasori lembut -ceileh..-

Anak itu nggak menjawab. Dia sibuk membersihkan lengannya yang agak berdarah.

Sasori bingung, "Mungkin anak ini ga bisa ngomong?" batin Sasori.

"Aku bantu, ya?" tawar Sasori. Anak itu menggeleng sambil bangkit kemudian berlari.

Sasori bengong ditinggal sendirian. "Manis juga anak itu," pikir Sasori.

Karena sendirian lagi, Sasori berjalan lagi sampai sore.

(o.O)

Esoknya, Sasori bermain ke taman lagi. Dia juga melihat anak pirang yang kemarin sedang bermain di kotak pasir. Dia menghampirinya.

"Hei! Kau yang kemarin, kan? Gimana lukamu?" Tanya Sasori riang sambil tersenyum -co cwit-

Anak itu sepertinya akan menjawab, tapi nggak jadi.

"Kenapa? Kamu takut? Aku nggak ja'at kok!" kata Sasori lagi.

Anak itu mendongak menatap Sasori. Ada senyum tipis dari sudut bibirnya. -weh, kok suasananya jadi gini, sih?-

"Ka.. kamu.. bukan anak dari Iwa, ya?" Tanya anak pirang itu.

"Bukan. Aku dari Suna. Aku kesini bersama nenekku!" jawab Sasori. Dia senang anak itu mau ngobrol dengannya, "Ngomong juga akhirnya," batin Sasori.

Akhirnya, mereka jadi akrab. Mereka bermain bersama sampai sore.

"Ma.. makasih ya kamu udah nemenin aku main.. Aku suka deh ama kamu," kata anak itu polos.

"Udah dulu, ya! Aku harus pulang. Aku takut nenek khawatir," pamit Sasori sambil blushing.

" I.. iya," jawab anak pirang itu.

"Besok kita main bareng lagi, ya?"

Anak pirang itu mengangguk. Mereka pun berpisah.

(o.O)

Hari ini hari Valentine, Sasori yang merasa jatuh cinta pada anak pirang itu berniat menyatakan perasaannya -ceileh, masih kecil tau cinta!-

Dia dandan sangat rapi n tak lupa menggosok gigi. Setelah pamit ke Chiyo-baasan, Sasori langsung ngacir ke taman.

Ternyata anak pirang itu sedang asyik main perosotan. Sasori yang melihat dari kejauhan merasa kesengsem ngeliat senyum anak itu yang ceriaaa banget!

"Hey!" panggil Sasori.

Anak itu menoleh dan langsung tersenyum bak malaikat, pencabut nyawa -disambit Sasori-. Sasori udah klepek-klepek ngeliatnya.

"Ka..kamu.. kok.. rapi banget?" Tanya anak itu polos.

"Ehm, sebenernya ada yang mau aku omongin sama kamu," kata Sasori gugup.

"Ya.. udah ngomong aja," sahut anak itu.

"Tapi jangan di sini,"

"Terus… di mana?"

"Di sana aja, yuk?" ajak Sasori sambil menarik tangan anak itu ke tepi kolam ikan yang banyak banget ikannya.

Hening… Sasori ga ngomong

5 menit…

25 menit…

625 menit…

"Se.. benernya… aku.." Sasori mulai buka baju, eh, buka suara.

"Apa?' Tanya anak itu pelan.

"A… aku.. suka ama kamu.. Aishiteru!" lanjut Sasori yang bikin muka anak itu merah padam.

"A.. aku tau kamu juga suka sama…" kata-kata Sasori terpotong.

PLAK!! Sebuah tamparan telak bersarang di pipi Sasori yang mulus.

"DASAR ABNORMAL!!" tereak anak pirang itu sambil ngedorong Sasori nyemplung ke kolam yang banyak ikannya. Anak itu berlari pergi.

Sasori yang syok n basah kuyup langsung pulang sambil mikir.

"Padahal dia keliatan banget suka ama aku… Kenapa dia bilang aku abnormal??" batin Sasori.

**Begitulah Ceritanya…**

Semua anak Akatsuki memandang Sasori dengan tampang kasian-banget-sih-anak-ini.

"Sekarang lo pada udah tau kan alesan gue benci Valentine?!" tandas Sasori.

"Kejem banget sih tuh cewek? Padahal tadinya akrab banget.. Bilang suka lagi," desis Itachi.

"Seenggaknya kita jadi tau kalo cinta pertama Sasori bukan ama Deidara," kata Hidan.

Semua pada mengasihani Sasori, sedangkan Deidara merasa dia pernah ngalamin kejadian yang sama!!

(o.O)

**Hahaha.. akhirnya fic yang ga jelas ini rampung juga… Yah, author-nya aja juga ga jelas, sih!**

**Buat yang udah baca, makasih. Jangan lupa review.**

**Asal kalian tau aja, fic ini tercipta karena chapter salah satu manga favorite saya. Kalo kalian juga ngerasa pernah ngebaca, silakan tebak manga apa yang saya maksud.**

**Tentu aja dari review nebaknya! Yang bener ntar dapet hadiah! Hehehe, tapi hadiahnya masih rahasia… Wakakaka -gajebo-**

**Deidara : Perasaan gue familier deh ama cerita Sasori no Danna barusan, un…**


End file.
